Well, it goes like this
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: A series of drabbles from the world of A Pen or A Sword?. FREE HUGS!
1. Laundry

**Well, it goes like this….**

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Disclaimer (that makes its only appearance right here, so listen up): I don't own the characters and geography from Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Jaxith and company, who do not show up in FMA.

Rating: T, for safety's sake.

Other Stuff: These are drabbles based off A Pen or a Sword?. These will probably be about 1 typed page in length, rather than the 100 word thing. I'm going to use my Other Stuff note to tell you where the inspiration for these comes from and where they would take place in the story. This one happens to come from my last trip home where I stumbled into my brother's bedroom (also contains the washing machine and dryer, don't ask) and found something that wasn't my underwear….

Laundry

Roy Mustang had a pretty good idea of what his great-nephew was like, after all the kid was family. Roy knew that Jaxith had a love of the fine arts (and talent, not that Jaxith would admit that). He also knew his nephew was fond of stuffed animals. Jaxith preferred things like quiet opposed to noisy, home cooked meals to restaurant food, and doing things himself rather than relying on someone else.

Today Jaxith was out down town with a few friends having some soda (1). Roy smiled at the thought of Jaxith's flourishing social life, knowing full well his dragging of the boy to Central was the exact thing that made that possible.

Right now Roy was standing outside the door of Jaxith's bedroom. He wasn't too surprised he found himself here, he had been methodically cleaning every room in the house; it made perfect sense he would eventually reach this room. Currently Roy was contemplating whether or not he should enter, this being a question of morals more than anything else for the Colonel. How much privacy does Jaxith have, need, deserve?

On one side of the issue was the fact that this was Roy's apartment and he was ultimately reasonable for what went on in there. Jaxith was a good kid; Roy highly doubted he'd find anything there inappropriate. Roy also knew that Jaxith was a pretty clean and organized person, and his bedroom probably didn't need much work. Then there was Roy's curiosity, what was in this great-nephew's room?

In the end Roy opened the door and walked into the room. As he expected the room was fairly clean and orderly. Some of Jaxith's dirty clothes didn't quite make it into his hamper, laying about its base instead. Roy didn't blame the boy (his clothes didn't make it even that close to his hamper usually). The desk had one of his text books out and some paper lying around. With a quick glance at the papers Roy identified it as math homework.

"How endearing…." Roy chuckled at the cute pictures Jaxith had drawn all over his notes. Not that Roy didn't draw on his notes, but Jaxith's drawings actually resembled things. There were pictures of himself with the Fuhrer's eye patch on saying 'I'm Fuhrer!' and other silly things like that. Roy was suddenly very glad Jaxith didn't share his notes with people.

"He arranged his toys!" Roy gasped, looking at the adorable setup of Jaxith's remarkably large stuffed animal selection. After managing to tear his eyes from the cuteness Roy decided Jaxith's room didn't need cleaning, but the laundry could use some work. So Roy gathered up all the clothes and took them into the utility room on the floor to wash them. With quick efficiency, Roy started stuffing Jaxith's clothes into the washing machine. But within a few grabs, he grabbed something that was _not_ clothes.

Carefully, Roy pulled it out to examine the object hidden in the laundry basket. It was a little girl's doll, with yellow yarn hair and blue buttons for eyes. This one was wearing a black dress and red coat. Roy stared at the doll blinking a few times.

"…What the hell?"

After Roy was done doing Jaxith's laundry he put the doll among the arrangement of animals on the bed. He realized something else while looking at his handiwork- the selection was not complete. After a quick trip to the store, Roy finished Jaxith's stuffed animal collection and left the room as it was.

When Jaxith arrived at home later he was surprised to find not only that his laundry had been done, Linda had been discovered and put among his ponies, but there was a new doll. A boy doll that had black hair and black buttons for eyes.

"He got me a Me doll…." Jaxith sweatdropped, not too sure what to think of _that._

--------

But Jaxith was it a Me doll, or was it a Roy doll?

1- Again this is 1910s time, soda is new, it only comes out of a fountain.


	2. Can you explain thisEre's 'ow isdon boy

**Well, it goes like this….**

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Other Stuff: This is the '_that'_ they speak off in chapter 20. Double drabble, because these are two inner-related thoughts.

Could you explain this?

Roy's father owns chickens. The chickens are mostly there for their eggs, but sometimes when a chicken gets too old, too rowdy, or too fat the chicken becomes dinner.

Like any truly Western meal, the chicken is almost always deep fried (the other occasion is marinated then barbequed). This is almost always left to Victoria Mustang and her daughters, as was to be expected. Everyone in the house enjoys chicken for dinner as there is always a new story around the killing of the chicken.

And these stories usually involve chainsaws.

'Ere's 'ow isdon boy!

"Go fetch Macy." Mac Mustang, Roy's father, requested of his son. Roy nodded and fetched the chicken from the coop. It was a really large and mean one; Roy got a few stretches and nicks bringing it in. He set the animal on the table before his father. The man glared at the chicken, then pulled the start on his chainsaw.

The machine roared to life, scaring the animal. Mac smiled, his eyes glittering in joy.

"Now son, just remember ta 'e carfoul when ya dealin' with chickins." Mac told Roy. Roy nodded.

"'Ere's 'ow isdon boy!" And with that Mac swiftly cut the head of the chicken off. He then carefully cut the meat from the carcass (still using the chain saw).

"Pa, that was lame." Roy had been hoping to see his father cut the meat from the animal after tossing it in the air.

"Ahm show'n ya 'ow isdon. Not 'ow ta do it wit' skill." His father explained.

"Ah." Roy left it at that.

---------

I'm afraid most chicken stories are too gory and strange for T rating.


	3. Free Hugs

**Well, it goes like this….**

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Other Stuff: Have a hug!

Free Hugs

Jaxith Skibereen and Edward Elric were walking down the street. It was a typical sight, the two were good friends. Suddenly Jaxith stopped when a young teen girl caught his eye. She was upset about something.

"Jaxith?" Edward asked, an eyebrow raised.

"That girl over there needs a hug." Jaxith pointed at her discreetly.

"Don't we all?" Edward sighed, sounding a bit remorseful. Jaxith paused and smiled, an idea forming in his head.

"One second, I'll be right back!" Jaxith called and dashed into a nearby store. Edward shook his head and waited for his friend to return. A couple of minutes later Jaxith appeared holding a large sign that said 'FREE HUGS'. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Free hugs!" Jaxith exclaimed loudly in the direction of the girl. She looked up and saw Jaxith smiling waving the large sign over his head. She cautiously walked over and stared. Jaxith smiled encouragingly and brought the sign down, opening his arms for a hug. The girl rushed over and hugged him tightly, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Thank you." She said afterwards and walked away.

"Free hugs!" Jaxith cried out again, waving the sign in the air. Edward laughed.

"Do you want a free hug?" Jaxith asked his friend.

"Sure!" And Jaxith gave Edward a hug.

"Free hugs!"

**-break-**

When Roy Mustang came down Main Street later that day he saw four large signs that said 'FREE HUGS' and people calling out "Free hugs!". Walking quickly over to investigate he saw his great-nephew giving some old Ishballan woman a hug.

"Free hugs!" He cried out again, smiling. Beside him stood some other people, some in uniform, some old, and some young. To Roy's biggest surprise Edward Elric was also standing there with a sign.

"Can I get one?" Roy asked.

To his surprise Edward _and_ Jaxith rushed out and gave him a tackle-hug.

-------

FREE HUGS FOR ALL! hugs


End file.
